Gohan's Diary
by GohanFGC
Summary: A year after the Cell Games, an accidental wish transforms Gohan into a young girl. What does this mean for our hero? Inspired By Mimi Sakura on Media Miner
1. Chapter 1

Journal Entry 1, by Son Gohan.

It's been a year since the death of Cell. Three months ago my mom gave birth to my new baby brother, Goten. My dad is alive and well, thanks to the Dragonballs. Piccolo is out training somewhere. The Trunks from the future is coming to visit us for the final time. He'll be here in an hour or so. I'm at home watching Goten. My dad is out gathering the Dragon Balls. He wants to ask Shenron just how far a Saiyan's power can go, just so we have an idea of what sort of transformations we can expect from training. I have no idea where Mom...(Gohan faints without finishing the entry.)

Goku: (Concerned) Gohan? Gohan! Wake up!  
Gohan: (Groggy) What?  
Goku: (Nervous Laughter) Well...he...hasn't changed that much.

(Chi Chi is so horrified she faints.)

Gohan: What just happened?  
Goku: Uh...  
Gohan: Is something wrong?  
Goku: Well...uh...let's just say I can't call you "Son" anymore.  
Gohan: What is that suppose to mean?!  
Goku: Well...uh...you might wanna look in a mirror, Gohan.  
Gohan: Why? What did you-?

(Gohan stumbles over to the bathroom and looks in the mirror. At first he doesn't notice any difference. But then he looks closer. His muscles are reduced to almost nothing. His skin is abnormally smooth. His hair is the same length, but it's straighter than normal. His face looks basically normal except his eyelashes are more pronounced.)

Gohan: OH MY GOD! I'M A GIRL!

(In the background, Goten starts crying. After Chi Chi wakes up from her faint spell, She and Goku explained what happened. Chi Chi was not happy with the way Gohan had turned out; as a result, when Goku summoned Shenron she accidentally wished she had a daughter instead of a son.)

Chi Chi: (Tearing) I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Gohan.  
Gohan: (Irritated) What? You're sorry?! What am I suppose to do now? I can't go out looking like this!  
Goku: Take it easy, Gohan. We'll have you turned back to your old self in no time. Besides, being a girl might be a fun experience for you.  
Gohan: That's easy for YOU to say!

(There's a knock at the front door.)

Goku: Who is it?!  
Gohan: (Irritated) DAD!  
Trunks: It's me! Trunks!  
Gohan: Oh god.

(Gohan stumbles over to his, now her, room. She REALLY doesn't want Trunks to see her the way she is now. Goku answers the door.)

Trunks: (Smiling) Hiya. Can I come in?  
Goku: Uh...sure.

(Trunks enters and sits on the couch. He looks at Chi Chi.)

Trunks: Hey, is something wrong Chi Chi?  
Chi Chi: (Still in tears) Oh nothing...nothing.  
Trunks: You sure?  
Chi Chi: No. I'm fine but Gohan...  
Trunks: (Concerned) What? What is it?

(Gohan is in her room, crying on her bed in the fetal position. Suddenly she hears a knock on her door.)

Trunks: Gohan. You in there, buddy?  
Gohan: Go away!

(Trunks opens the door, and Gohan throws a pillow at him.)

Trunks: (Startled) Hey!

(Trunks is shocked by what he sees.)

Trunks: Gohan?

(Trunks thinks to himself. "Wow, I never thought history would've changed like THIS." Gohan lays back down. Trunks looks back at Goku and Chi Chi, then walks over and sits on the desk chair. Gohan turns the other way.)

Trunks: Please look me in the eyes, Gohan.

(Still in tears, Gohan turns toward Trunks.)

Gohan: (Tearing) How do I look?  
Trunks: Well, to be honest, you don't really look all that different to me.  
Gohan: (Slightly Surprised) Really?  
Trunks: Uhuh. Hey, Gohan. I think I'm gonna be sticking around for a while until we can sort this thing out, okay buddy?

(Gohan nods.)

Trunks: Alright then. Now, who wants to spar for a bit?  
Goku: I'm up for it.  
Trunks: What about you, Gohan? You wanna spar?  
Gohan: Why?  
Trunks: I would think your sense of balance might be a little off because of that wish. I mean...you're gonna be a girl for a while so...you might as well get use to it. I also wanna see if that wish effected your ability to fight. What do you think?  
Gohan: Alright.

(Outside, Goku, Gohan, and Trunks spar with all their might. As Trunks predicted, Gohan has a hard time keeping her balance. Based on her performance, her overall strength isn't quite as high as it use to be, but her overall speed has increased.)

Trunks: Alright. Now let's see if you can still turn Super Saiyan.  
Gohan: Okay then.

(Gohan powers up, Her hair turns gold and begins to stand up, and Her eyes turn blue-green.)

Trunks: Good. Now take it up a notch.  
Gohan: Right.

(Gohan unleashes her true power and ascends to Super Saiyan 2.)

Trunks: (Impressed) Damn. Looks like even though you're a girl now your power hasn't changed.  
Gohan: (Powers down) At least I have that.  
Trunks: Well. I guess I should be going then.  
Gohan: (Worried) You're leaving?  
Trunks: It's okay, Gohan. I'll see you again tomorrow. Okay buddy? Later.

(Trunks takes off. Gohan thinks to herself "What a nice guy." She and Goku head back inside.)


	2. Chapter 2

Journal Entry 2.  
Yesterday my mom made a stupid wish that turned me into a girl. I was so ashamed I didn't even want to leave my room. But then Trunks came to me and he promised to help me. I'm lucky to have a friend like him. Can't wait until this is over.

(A phone rings. Gohan picks it up.)

Gohan: Hello?  
Trunks: Hey, Gohan. It's Trunks.  
Gohan: Oh hi.  
Trunks: Could you come over to Capsule Corp? My mom has got something to give you.  
Gohan: Doe's she understand what-?  
Trunks: Yes.  
Gohan: Vegeta?  
Trunks: Don't worry about him. If he says anything against you, I'll rip him apart myself. How does that sound?  
Gohan: Okay then.  
Trunks: Good. I'll see you soon.

(As Gohan heads out the door she is stopped by a familiar voice.)

Piccolo: Where are you going?

(Gohan is embarrassed. Piccolo is leaning against a nearby tree.)

Piccolo: So...this is the new you.  
Gohan: You know about what happened?  
Piccolo: Of course. I'm a Namekian. I can hear pretty much anything.  
Gohan: Oh.  
Piccolo: Listen. You may have went through a major change recently, but you're still YOU. When I fused with Kami, it was a major change, but I'm still me. Keep that in mind.  
Gohan: Thanks Piccolo.  
Piccolo: Any time.

(At Capsule Corp. Gohan knocks on the door to Bulma's suite.)

Gohan: Bulma, It's me! Gohan!  
Bulma: (Opens the door) Wow, Trunks wasn't kidding. I almost didn't recognize you for a second.  
Gohan: (Entering) Trunks said you had something to give me?  
Bulma: Right. I'm gonna take you shopping.  
Gohan: (Worried) Oh no. You're not gonna make me wear dresses are you?  
Bulma: Heck no! I'm not gonna force you into anything you don't like. All you need is some new clothes and other stuff.  
Alright?  
Gohan: Oh. Okay then.

(Vegeta enters the room.)

Vegeta: Gohan.  
Gohan: Vegeta.  
Vegeta: If not for my training, I would have a hard time restraining myself from laughing.  
Trunks: (In the background) Dad.  
Vegeta: Just saying.

(Trunks enters the room holding his infant self.)

Trunks: Dad. Please.  
Gohan: It's okay, Trunks. Let's go, Bulma.

(At the Girl's Clothes Store, Gohan is amazed to find so many different selections. Gohan doesn't dare try on anything pink. Normally she would go for violet colored clothing. She tries that first, but something about it made her feel uneasy. Much to her own surprise, she actually liked teal colored clothing.)

Bulma: Wow, I never would've pegged you as a teal lover.  
Gohan: Yea. Me neither. I wonder if maybe-.  
Bulma: Yes?  
Gohan: Uh...You wouldn't mind showing me how to do make-up would you?  
Bulma: (Surprised) Are you serious?  
Gohan: It just that...I just wanna see if I like it. Okay?  
Bulma: Oh. Okay then.

(Back at Capsule Corp, Bulma shows Gohan how to use eye-liner and lip gloss.)

Gohan: Huh. This is pretty fun.  
Bulma: I know right? Up for eye shadow and nail polish?  
Gohan: Sure.

(Gohan chooses teal eye shadow and nail polish. And...)

Gohan: Wow. With all this make-up, I can barely recognize myself.  
Bulma: Like it?  
Gohan: I love it. Actually, I kinda wanna get Trunks's reaction real quick.

(Gohan enters the living room where Future Trunks is. She's wearing her new teal tank-top and teal sweatpants.)

Gohan: Hey Trunks!

(Trunks is Shocked.)

Trunks: G...Gohan? Is...that...you?

(Gohan smiles and tilts her head slightly.)

Gohan: Yep.

(Looking at Trunks's expression. Gohan giggles a bit.)

Gohan: What do you think?  
Trunks: Wow. I...uh...never would've guessed you could pull off looking like that. I'm...actually impressed.  
Gohan: (Smiling) Really?  
Trunks: Yea! You look amazing!  
Gohan: (Giggles).

(Vegeta enters the room.)

Vegeta: Well look who it is. I see you lowered yourself to makeup after all.  
Trunks: Leave her...uh him alone.

(Gohan's thinking, "Did Trunks just call me 'her?'")

Vegeta: Having pronoun trouble now boy?  
Trunks: Dad, seriously!  
Bulma: Now don't start anything, you two!  
Vegeta: Who's starting anything? I'm not. Personally I'd expected the boy to be traumatized by this experience, yet he seems completely unfazed. If you asked me, I'd say the Namek trained Gohan well. I'd imagine it would take a well disciplined mind to handle something like this. Indeed. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go take a break. Then I'll get back to my training.

(Vegeta leaves the room.)

Gohan: What's with Vegeta?

Trunks: My father's been trying to master the Ascended Saiyan form lately: the same form you used to defeat Cell.

Gohan: Oh, well that makes sense.

Trunks: He's probably so focused on his training that he doesn't even care about what happened to you.

Gohan: Yea. I guess so.

Trunks: You should hurry home. Your Mom must be worried sick.

Gohan: You're not coming with me?

Trunks: You want me to?

Gohan: Uh...yes?

Trunks: Uh...sure. Why not. (Stands Up) I'll see you later, Mom.

Bulma: Hold a moment, Gohan. (Hands Gohan Container)

Gohan: What's this?

Bulma: Your new makeup kit.

Gohan: Oh, wow! Thanks, Bulma!

Bulma: Your welcome.

(Gohan and Trunks run outside and takeoff.)


	3. Chapter 3

Gohan: _(Thinking 'I can't believe how quickly I've adapted to all of this. I've went cowering in my bedroom to dressing as a girl all in one day. It's all thanks to Trunks. If I'm gonna be stuck in this body for a whole year, I'm glad I have HIM to help me through it. He's such a great guy and...and...')(Looks over at Trunks as the light shines over his face.)(Thinking 'Wha-What's happening? I think I'm coming down with something. Wait! Could it be that I'm...')_

Trunks: You okay, Gohan?

Gohan: _(Startled)_ Huh?

Trunks: You look a little peaked. Are you sick, buddy?

Gohan: _(Flushed)_ Oh. No. No. I'm fine. I'm fine.

Trunks: Okay. I just thought I'd ask. _(Thinks 'I still can't believe Gohan pulls off being a girl so well. I barely even recognize her, what with all the makeup and all. But that's not all it is though is it? It almost feels like something else has changed too. I just can't tell what it is just yet.')_

Gohan: _(Looks over at Trunks again.)_

Trunks: _(Thinks 'That's a little strange. Why does Gohan keep looking over here?')_ Uh.

Gohan: _(Stops in mid-air.)_

Trunks: _(Stops)_ Woah. What's up, Gohan? Need something?

Gohan: _(Look's down in a way that just covers her eyes)(Looks up at trunks with a grin.)_ I saw what you did there.

Trunks: Wha-? What do you mean?

Gohan: _(Places hands on hips)_ Don't play me for a fool, Trunks. _(points finger)_ I noticed you checking me out just now. Hehehe.

Trunks: _(Blushes)_ Wha-...B-But I.

Gohan: _(Snickers)(Giggles)(Bursts out laughing.)_

Trunks: Wait...what the... _(Realizes)_ Wait a minute. Is this some kind of joke?

Gohan: _(Still Giggling.)_ I'm so sorry Trunks I just couldn't resist. _(Giggles.)_

Trunks: _(Exhales)_ Are you being serious?

Gohan: _(stops laughing and looks at Trunks.)_ What?

Trunks: (Exhales) Whatever. Let's go.

Gohan: _(Thinks 'Trunks is so gullible, (Snickers) not to mention "Cute". (Giggles).')_

 _(The Gohan and Trunks continue toward their destination.)_

Trunks: _(Thinks 'Man. I knew Gohan for years back in my time, and he never once pulled a joke as immature as that one was. He damn near let me drown during training once, but nothing immature like this. I'm starting to wonder if this is even the same Gohan I use to know. Is it...Is it MY fault for going back in time in the first place or...?')_

Gohan: Something on your mind, Trunks?

Trunks: _(Exhales)_ I don't know, Gohan. I feel like this all could've been avoided.

Gohan: What do you mean?

Trunks: I had just taken off from Capsule Corp not long before the Dragon was summoned. If I had been just a minute maybe...an hour faster, you'd still be a guy and I'd be back in my own time doing who knows what.

Gohan: You don't need to feel sad for me, Trunks. _(Places hand on Trunks's shoulder.)_ Being a girl isn't so bad.

Trunks: _(Pauses)_ Wait...what?

Gohan: _(Removes hand.)_ Oh nothing. Nothing.

Trunks: _(Thinks 'I'm starting to get the feeling that Gohan enjoys being like this. (Pause) (Facepalm) I must be out of my mind.')_

(Gohan and Trunks reach their destination. Gohan knocks at the door and enters.)

Chi-chi: _(Gets up from the couch.)_ Gohan!

Goku: Hey guys! _(Gets up from doing one-finger push-ups.)_

Chi-chi: _(Stops)_ _(Gasps and smiles)_ MY BABY! _(Runs to Gohan)_ What happened to your clothes?

Gohan: Bulma helped me pick out some girl stuff.

Chi-chi: What about your face, Gohan? Is that makeup?

Gohan: Yea it is. Bulma gave me a makeup kit too.

Chi-chi: This is amazing! _(Pinches cheek.)_ You look adorable!

Gohan: Hey, quit it mom. You'll mess up my look.

Goku: _(Rubs Gohan's hair.)_ See I told ya, you'd be fine. Right?

Gohan: _(Hugs)_ Oh Daddy.

Trunks: _(Thinks 'Gosh, Gohan looks so natural. I guess she really DOESN'T mind being a girl anymore. What am I even doing here?')_ Hey Gohan?

Gohan: _(Lets go.)_ Yea, Trunks?

Trunks: Uh...you're sure taking this whole "Living as a Girl" thing, well.

Gohan: So?

Trunks: Well it's just that I'm concerned that...um-.

Gohan: What? Are you saying that I like being this way?

Trunks: What? No...I-.

Gohan: Listen, Trunks, I'm just getting comfortable with the situation I'm in. Okay? That's all.

Trunks: Oh, Okay.

Gohan: Anyways even if I did, what difference does it make? I'm still me. I just happen to be a girl is all.

Trunks: _(Scratches behind head.)_ Uh...Well of course.

Gohan: And don't think I've forgotten about you checking me out earlier!

Trunks: _(Cringes.)_

Chi-chi: He WHAT?!

Goku: _(falls down laughing.)_ Are you kidding me? _(Continues.)_

Trunks: Okay. First of all, she is like five years younger than me. And second off all-!

Gohan: Chill, Trunks. It's only a joke, man.

Trunk: That joke of yours is getting old, and fast! You're overdoing it!

Gohan: Sheesh. Sorry. Pardon me for wanting to brighten up my situation a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

_Diary Entry 3_

 _It's been a week since I became a girl, and I've adapted so quickly since the wish I couldn't be happier. I've learned so much in the past few days, and it has been great. I can't wait to see what else is in store for me in the coming weeks. It is going to be awesome!_

 _(Trunks knocks at front door.)_

Gohan: Oh. Coming! _(Opens front door.)_ Oh hi, Trunks!

Trunks: Hi what's up?

Gohan: Not much. So what brings you here?

Trunks: _(Sighs)_ I need to talk to you about something.

Gohan: What's that? Is everything okay?

Trunks: It's just...It's... _(Sighs)_ How do I word this? It's only been a week since your mother made that wish, and I'm worried that your change in gender may be effecting your personality as well.

Gohan: _(Smiling)_ What? Nah. Don't be silly, Trunks-y-boy. I may look different, but I'm still the same. _(Winks)_

Trunks: _(Flushes a little)_ Wha-? _(Realizes)_ Gohan, this is serious!

Gohan: _(startled)_ Whoa, easy.

Trunks: _(Sighs)_ Look, Gohan. It's not just your gender that's changed anymore. I think you YOURSELF are changing too now.

Gohan: _(Worried)_ What do you-? _(Realizes)_ Oh god.

Trunks: Yea. I'm afraid that you're beginning to lose track of who you are as a person. As I took you home just the other day, you acted totally different, and that scared the hell out of me.

Gohan: _(Covers mouth)_ Oh god.

Trunks: And look, I'm not trying to beat you up or anything. I'm just trying to help, and I don't want you to change who you are just because you're a girl now.

 _(Short Pause.)_

Gohan: _(Tears up.)_ You're right. I-I'm sorry. _(Embraces Trunks and starts crying.)_ I'M SO SORRY, TRUNKS!

Trunks: There there. It's alright, Gohan. It'll be okay.

Gohan: _(Looks up at Trunks but still hugging him)_ I don't wanna lose myself. I don't wanna lose myself, Trunks!

Trunks: It's okay, buddy. You're not gonna lose yourself. I promise.

Gohan: _(Rubs eyes)_ You saved my Dad once already. And now you're trying to save ME too! Thank you...thank you so much, Trunks! _(Continues embrace thinking 'Gosh. His embrace is so soothing. I don't want him to let me go.')_

Trunks: _(Gently pushes away without letting go)_ We've been friends for a long time, Gohan. Especially on my end. I care about you. And don't you worry. Everything's gonna be alright, okay Gohan?

Gohan: You promise?

Trunk: I promise.

Gohan: _(Smiles affectionately) (Gives Trunks a kiss on the cheek. Looks at Trunks to see the response reflected in his expression.)_

Trunks: _(Stunned, thinking 'Wha-What happened? D-Did Gohan just-?')_

Gohan: I shouldn't have done that. _(Covers face)_ I shouldn't have done that! I'm getting worse! _(Closes door)_

Trunks: _(Knocks on door)_ Uh. Gohan?

Gohan: _(Behind door)_ _Didn't you hear me? I'm getting worse!_

Chi-chi: _What's wrong, baby?_

Gohan: _Stay out of it_ _, Mom!_

Trunks: _(Thinks 'Oh. What am I gonna do? I can't just leave her like this. I mean, I know it's too early to make a decision, but I have to say something NOW to calm her down. I must!')_ Gohan, listen. It's okay! I'm not mad at you for what you did! You're fine!

Gohan: _(Pauses) (Opens door slightly)_ You-you're not?

Trunks: No. N-Not at all. It's just that I'm...not...all that use to this sort of thing. And besides, what you did just now was completely natural for what you've become.

Gohan: It is?

Trunks: Yes.

Gohan: _(Opens door the rest of the way)_ But didn't you just say that you didn't want me to change who am as a person, even as a girl?

Trunks: Yes, I did. And I don't. But don't uh...m-misinterpret that, uh...Gohan. It doesn't mean that you need to suppress your...feelings for me. It's perfectly natural for two people who are...not...the same gender to express their emotions in different ways. That's just the way people are.

Gohan: Oh. Okay.

Trunks: Yea. And as for uh _..._ w-what you did...well...I-I need some time to process. Okay? I'll uh _(Clears Throat)_ I'll talk to you later.

Gohan: Okay, Trunks.

Trunks: Now Don't _-_ Don't feel bad, Gohan. We're cool. I just want to uh...h-head back to Capsule Corp for a bit. I just need you to uh _(Clears Throat)_ chill out here for a while okay? I'll get back to you first thing tomorrow morning...Alright?

Gohan: You okay? You look a little funny

Trunks: No, I'm fine. I-I just need some air.

Gohan: Okay then. Goodbye Trunks.

Trunks: Goodbye Gohan. _(Clears Throat)_

 _(DOOR CLOSES.)_

Trunks: _(Sighs thinking 'Holy crap. That was...I don't even know...My head is...oh god...I need to talk to Mom, see if that helps.') (TAKES OFF)_


End file.
